NPC Productions/Basic/Casting
NPC Exclusives Shipwright Shipwright: Plymouth, Edinburgh, Antwerp, Ceuta, Ragusa, Trieste, Odessa, Kaffa } |recipe= Process iron\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\6 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Techniques for processing iron for manufacturing. |ingredients= Iron\30 |product= Metal Work }} Shipwright: Trebizond } |recipe= Make disassembly kit\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\8 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Techniques for processing iron for manufacturing. |ingredients= Lumber\20,Carpentry Tools\10,The drill of destruction\20 |product= Set of Dismantling Tools }} Weaponsmith Weaponsmith: Amsterdam } |recipe= Make Modified Light Gun Port\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\5 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make medium openings to point gun barrels out the outboards of the ship. |ingredients= Iron\20,Lumber\20 |product= Modified Light Gun Port }} Weaponsmith: Antwerp, Bordeaux, Hamburg, Amsterdam } |recipe= Make Modified Standard Gun Port\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\9 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make medium openings to point gun barrels out the outboards of the ship. |ingredients= Lumber\30,Metal Work |product= Modified Standard Gun Port }} Weaponsmith: C16 P2?: Trujillo } |recipe= Make Modified Heavy Gun Port\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\13 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make large openings to point gun barrels out the outboards of the ship. |ingredients= Iron\40, Processed Lumber, Metal Work |product= Modified Heavy Gun Port }} Craftsman Craftsman: Syracuse } |recipe= Make Fireworks-general(W)\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\6 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Techniques for making general white fireworks passed down from East Asia. |ingredients= Gunpowder\5 |product= Fireworks-general(W)\1~2 }} Skilled Caster Skilled Caster: Trujillo, Cayenne, Willemstad, Grand Cayman. Pernambuco, Caracas and (to be confirmed). Advanced recipes require 1M investment (territories requires same country) and Metropolis status (40k of each type). } |recipe= Iron plate hardening\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\13 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Advanced techniques for hardening iron plate using skilled craftsmen. |ingredients= Steel\8,Iron plating\1 |product= Hardened Iron plating\1 }} } |recipe= Superior cannon (14)\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\13 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Improved casting techniques for 14 cannons. |ingredients= Cannon\29,Cannon Shot\32,Steel\29 |product= Cannon-gun (14)\1 }} } |recipe= Superior carronade (14)\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\14 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Improved casting techniques for 14 carronades. |ingredients= Cannon\34,Cannon Shot\36,Steel\34 |product= Carronade (14)\1 }} } |recipe= Superior iron plate hardening\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\13, Wares Trading\5 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Advanced techniques for hardening iron plate using skilled craftsmen. |ingredients= Steel\8,Iron plating\1 |product= Hardened Iron plating\1 }} } |recipe= Custom cannon (14)\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\13, Firearms Trading\5 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Improved casting techniques for 14 cannons. |ingredients= Cannon\29,Cannon Shot\32,Steel\29 |product= Cannon-gun (14)\1 }} } |recipe= Custom carronade (14)\NPC Productions/Basic/Casting |skill= Casting\14, Firearms Trading\5 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Improved casting techniques for 14 carronades. |ingredients= Cannon\34,Cannon Shot\36,Steel\34 |product= Carronade (14)\1 }} Book replacements Craftsman Same as Tools for land battle- casting book: Istanbul } |recipe= Make arrows\Tools for land battle- casting book |skill= Casting\1 |cost= ;5; |nfo= How to make a small arrow to fire at your opponent. |ingredients= Logs\1 |product= Darts\4~5 }} } |recipe= Make hot oil\Tools for land battle- casting book |skill= Casting\2 |cost= ;5; |nfo= How to make special oil to dull your opponents movement. |ingredients= Black-mud\1,Vegetable Oil\1 |product= Adhesive oil }} } |recipe= Make dynamite\Tools for land battle- casting book |skill= Casting\2 |cost= ;5; |nfo= How to mix incendiary powder from gunpowder etc. |ingredients= Jute\1,Gunpowder\1 |product= Incendiary powder }} } |recipe= Select throwing knives\Tools for land battle- casting book |skill= Casting\3 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Select throwing knives |ingredients= Short Swords\1 |product= Throwing Knife }} } |recipe= Mix combustible potion\Tools for land battle- casting book |skill= Casting\4 |cost= ;5; |nfo= How to mix explosives from gunpowder etc. |ingredients= Jute\2,Gunpowder\1 |product= Explosives -1\4~5 }} } |recipe= Make smoking balls\Tools for land battle- casting book |skill= Casting\5 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Refining a smoke bomb from ore and gunpowder. |ingredients= Saltpetre\1,Gunpowder\1 |product= Smoke bomb\4~5 }} } |recipe= Make javelins\Tools for land battle- casting book |skill= Casting\7 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make a javelin from a throwing knife. |ingredients= Logs\1,Throwing Knife |product= Javelin\1~2 }} } |recipe= Mix explosive potion\Tools for land battle- casting book |skill= Casting\8 |cost= ;5; |nfo= How to mix explosives from gunpowder etc. |ingredients= Jute\2,Gunpowder\2 |product= Explosives -2\1~2 }} Same as Shipwright basic- casting book: Naples } |recipe= Make carpentry tools\Shipwright basic- casting book |skill= Casting\1 |cost= ;5; |nfo= How to process lumber to make carpentry tools. |ingredients= Lumber\1 |product= Carpentry Tools\1~3 }} } |recipe= Make spare rudders\Shipwright basic- casting book |skill= Casting\2 |cost= ;5; |nfo= How to make a spare rudder from lumber. |ingredients= Lumber\2 |product= Spare rudder wheel\1~2 }} } |recipe= Casting a retreat bell\Shipwright basic- casting book |skill= Casting\3 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Casting a bell to signal a retreat to the crew during Melee battle. |ingredients= Bronze\2 |product= Bell of withdrawal\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make incendiary pots\Shipwright basic- casting book |skill= Casting\5 |cost= ;5; |nfo= How to mix incendiary shot from gunpowder etc. |ingredients= Black-mud\1,Gunpowder\2,Oil\1 |product= Firebomb\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make loaded bombs\Shipwright basic- casting book |skill= Casting\5 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make loaded explosives to blow-up munition chambers in enemy ships. |ingredients= Gunpowder\2,Sulphur\1,Oil\1 |product= Loaded Explosive\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make Steel cannonballs\Shipwright basic- casting book |skill= Casting\6 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Technique of processing cannonballs with steel to improve their piercing power. |ingredients= Gunpowder\2,Cannon Shot\1,Steel\1 |product= Steel cannonballs\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make Master's Carpentry Tools\Shipwright basic- casting book |skill= Casting\12 |cost= ;5; |nfo= How to make Master's carpentry tools. |ingredients= White Ore\2,Iron\1,Lumber\1 |product= Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools\1~2 }} } |recipe= Method for master craftsman carpentry tools\Shipwright basic- casting book |skill= Casting\15 |cost= ;5; |nfo= A method to manufacture master craftman's carpentry tools. |ingredients= Steel\10,Lumber\10,Master Craftsman's Carpentry Tools\5 |product= Legendary Craftsman's Carpentry Tools\1~2 }}